warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 6
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 5 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 7}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 6. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Unbekanntes WolkenClan-Junges *Unbekannte WolkenClan-Königin *Unbekannte/r WolkenClan-Schüler/in *Unbekannte WolkenClan-Älteste *Unbekannte/r WolkenClan-Älteste/r *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannte/r WolkenClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannte/r WolkenClan-Krieger/in *Rehauge *Tüpfelblatt *Graustreif *Wolkenschweif *Glanzfell *Dornenkralle *Brombeerkralle *Aschenpelz *Wulle *Borkenpelz *Mausefell *Mia Erwähnte Charaktere *Sandsturm *Geißel *Blaustern *Farnpelz Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Fluss **WindClan-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Lichtung **Baumgeviert **WolkenClan-Territorium *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Fuchs *Hund **Meute *Maus **Wühlmaus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, WolkenClan, SternenClan, DonnerClan, BlutClan, Zweibeinernest, Zweibeiner, Hausleute, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Schüler, Krieger, Ältester, Anführer, Heiler *Zeit: Mond, Herzschlag (nur im Original) *Redewendung: "Beim SternenClan", "Beim großen SternenClan!" Wissenswertes *Seite 81: "(...), um den sich hungrig aussehende Krieger (...)" - Vor dem Wort hungrig müsste "dünne" oder "magere" stehen, da im Original die Rede von thin, hungry-looking warriors ist (vgl. Seite 65 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 81: "Obwohl Feuerstern sie nicht einholen (...)" - Vor dem Wort nicht müsste "noch immer" oder "immer noch" stehen, da im Original die Rede von still ist (vgl. Seite 66 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 81: Das Wort weiß vom Satz "Ich weiß auch nicht, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 66 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 81: Der Satz "The cat rounded on her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 66 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 83: Das Wort doch vom Satz "(...), dass du ihm doch helfen kannst." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 68 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 86: Die Bezeichnung Hauskätzchen wird fälschlicherweise mit Kätzchen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 70 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 86: Das Wort Hauskätzchen(-Eindringling) vom Satz "Er ist ein Hauskätzchen-Eindringling." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 70 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 86: "Beim SternenClan, was (...)" - Statt beim müsste es "im Namen des (SternenClans)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in StarClan's name ist (vgl. Seite 71 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "(...) as the patrol vanished among the trees." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 87: Das Wort freiwillig vom Satz "Du lebst wirklich freiwillig mit (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 71 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "(...) for several heartbeats." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 72 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 88: Das Wort deinen vom Satz "(...), dass du mir von deinen eigenen Träumen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 72 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 88: Der Satzrest "(...) swept his tail around to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 72 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 89: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "(...), dass ein Hauskätzchen ihnen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 73 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 89: Das Wort muss vom Satz "Muss ich kommen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 73 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 90: "Der Zaun war (...)" - Vor dem Wort Zaun müsste "Zweibeiner(zaun)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von Twoleg fence ist (vgl. Seite 74 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 90: "(...) verständnislos mit dem Schwanz und (...)" - Statt dem Schwanz müsste es "den Schultern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Smudge shrugged ist (vgl. Seite 74 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 91: Der Satzrest "(...) to listen." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 75 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 91: Das Wort WolkenClan vom Satz "(...), als der WolkenClan noch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 75 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise